


Wicher zmian

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes i John Watson prowadzą niecodzienne dochodzenie dotyczące kamiennych aniołów pojawiających się w całym współczesnym Londynie. Jeśli dodać do tego zwariowanego przybysza, podróżującego niebieską policyjną budką i każącego zwracać się do siebie per "Doktor"... cóż, to dochodzenie z pewnością nie będzie łatwe. </p><p>W rolach gościnnych: Płaczące Anioły, Sally Sparrow, Donna Noble, Sebastian Moran, szpital dla obłąkanych Bedlam i wiele innych atrakcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

_The wind of change  
Blows straight into the face of time_  
 **\- Scorpions, ‘Wind of Change’** *

**Prolog**

Zaczęło się całkiem zwyczajnie – to jest od morderstwa.

Greg Lestrade wpada na Baker Street wyjątkowo wcześnie, John nie zdążył jeszcze przejrzeć porannych gazet w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego, co rozerwałoby Sherlocka choć na chwilę. Ostatnio Londyn nie ma ochoty być centrum mrocznych planów snutych przez geniuszy zła. Zamiast tego John wyławia skrótowe wzmianki gdzieś pomiędzy skandalem w rodzinie królewskiej a wieściami o nowym serialu kręconym przez BBC. To zwykłe płotki – oryginalne samobójstwo, wojna narkotykowych gangów (po ich rozbiciu John trzykrotnie przeszukał mieszkanie; nic nie znalazł, ale wcale nie jest pewny, czy Sherlock nie zachomikował czegoś więcej niż zwyczajowe wynagrodzenie). 

Albo to, albo Cluedo, myśli John i bardzo się stara zapewnić Sherlockowi kolejny etap gry terenowej, hasło: _Londyn_ , zaplanowanej tylko dla nich dwóch.

Greg Lestrade dudni na schodach, John smaruje tost marmoladą z pomarańczową skórką i czeka. Wolałby dżem, zapomniał kupić, nie ma też mleka, w resztkach z ostatniej butelki pływa coś, co wygląda podejrzanie jak gałka oczna i John wcale nie ma ochoty sprawdzać, czy ma rację.   
\- Będę musiał zrobić zakupy – mówi głośno, Sherlock niechętnie podnosi głowę znad swojego biurka. Wzrok ma całkowicie nieobecny.  
\- Jak będziesz wracał, odbierz moje koszule z pralni, i zajrzyj do Molly, ma coś dla mnie. To pewnie ta nerka, o której jej mówiłem. Wyślij jej przedtem SMSa. Numer znasz.  
John kręci głową i dopija herbatę, Greg Lestrade dociera na górę i od progu eksploduje wieściami.  
Chodzi o serię morderstw, Greg ma ze sobą folder pełen zdjęć malowniczo rozdartych na strzępy ludzi. Sherlock odrywa się od preparowania John-nie-chce-wiedzieć-czego i rozjaśnia się w szczerym uśmiechu, jakby w środku zapaliła mu się żarówka.  
\- Nareszcie! – Sherlock wygląda, jakby miał ochotę z radości wskoczyć na stół i zatańczyć między maselniczką a imbrykiem, angielskie odbicie Kapelusznika, który nie mógłby być bardziej szalony.   
John wzdycha i odkłada stos gazet na bok. Będzie podpałka do kominka.

*

\- Pierwsza ofiara, znaleziona dziś o piątej rano na King’s Cross. Dwadzieścia dwa lata, studentka akademii sztuk pięknych, jechała do narzeczonego… do Cardiff. – stwierdza Sherlock niedługo później, patrząc na fotografię i z podekscytowania wywracając swoją filiżankę herbaty.  
John staje za fotelem Sherlocka i zerka mu przez ramię. Dużo, dużo krwi. Dłoń, oderwana zaraz za nadgarstkiem. I tyle.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Dziecinnie proste, John. Ślady farby pod paznokciami, musiała kończyć do późna jakąś pracę na zaliczenie. Dłoń jest lewa. Ślad po pierścionku na serdecznym palcu, ktoś musiał go ściągnąć po zabójstwie, ale nie sądzę, żeby to był morderca. Gdyby chciał tylko pierścionek, mógłby jej go łatwo ściągnąć z ręki, albo nawet uciąć palec, ale nie zadałby sobie tyle trudu, by zmienić ofiarę w krwawą miazgę. Powód musiał być poważniejszy. Najwcześniejszy pociąg z szóstego peronu odchodzi o piątej dwadzieścia do Cardiff. Z wiekiem strzelałem. – wyrecytował Sherlock z prędkością światła.   
\- Udało ci się – przyznał niechętnie Lestrade, podrzucając mu folder ze zdjęciami. Rozpromieniona brunetka śmiała się do obiektywu. – Nancy Cartwright, dwadzieścia dwa lata. Wybierała się na weekend do swojego chłopaka, Arthura Smitha. Zaręczyli się pół roku temu.   
Dalej jest mężczyzna, francuski biznesmen, lat trzydzieści sześć. Mimo raportu Lestrade’a, że znaleźli neseser, Sherlock odkrywa jego życie na podstawie skarpetki i półbuta przesiąkniętego krwią. Nałogowy palacz, poza interesami do Londynu przyciągnęła go jego kochanka. John skrzętnie notuje nazwisko w notesie, trzeba będzie ją sprawdzić.  
\- Gdzie go znaleźliście?  
\- W centrum, niedaleko banku narodowego.   
Herbata stygnie, jest jeszcze starsza kobieta, mieszkająca tuż obok Trafalgar Square, po której została tylko parasolka, torebka z dokumentami i siatka na zakupy. Tym razem ani śladu krwi.  
\- Rodzina zauważyła i zgłosiła jej zniknięcie jakieś trzy dni temu. Mieszkała samotnie. Sprawdziliśmy wszystko, jakby zapadła się pod ziemię.  
Sherlock prycha jak kot i wywraca oczami.  
\- Lestrade, jeżeli tak mówisz, to znaczy, że znajdę ją prędzej, niżbym sobie życzył. – Greg zaciska zęby i John widzi, że ma ogromną ochotę przyłożyć Sherlockowi i jego ego, które właśnie przebiło sufit i nie ma zamiaru się zatrzymać, więc pyta:  
\- Ktoś jeszcze?  
\- Angie Wilson, lat siedem.  
John przełknął ślinę. Dziecko. Jasna cholera. Od czasu Moriarty’ego noc nie kończyła się na Afganistanie, są jeszcze głosy, głosy bez twarzy, głosy wołające o pomoc. John pamiętał tę gonitwę, walkę z upływającym czasem i prośby o to, żeby Sherlock Holmes raz jeszcze udowodnił swój geniusz. John pamiętał zimną strużkę potu spływającą mu po plecach za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał dzwonek telefonu. W snach Johna głosy rozwiane po afgańskiej pustyni zmieniają się w krzyki.  
Krzyki tamtych dzieci.  
\- John? Wszystko w porządku? – słyszy John i widzi zielone oczy Sherlocka, a w nich cień troski, jakiś grymas czający się w kąciku ust. Chrząka niezrozumiale i bierze od Grega teczkę z aktami. Zdjęcie jest jaskrawe, roześmiana dziewczynka, włosy związane w kucyki, yorkshire terier skaczący koło jej nóg, za nią około trzydziestoletnia kobieta, w ciemnych okularach i z książką pod pachą. Przekazuje je Sherlockowi, który stuka w nie palcem.  
\- Matka. Sprawdziliście ją?   
\- Anderson był w mieszkaniu – Lestrade upija łyk kawy – niczego szczególnego się nie dowiedział.  
Sherlock milknie i patrzy na niego bez słowa. John wie, co zaraz będzie.  
\- Intelekt Andersona ustępuje podstawowej wiedzy o świecie pantofelka. Nie sądzę, by był w stanie parzyć herbatę w biurze Scotland Yardu, nie mówiąc o przeprowadzaniu przyzwoitego śledztwa. Zajrzę tam zaraz – mówi Sherlock, narzucając na siebie płaszcz. Lestrade podnosi się z fotela, wyproszony z mieszkania w połowie kubka kawy. John uśmiecha się pod nosem.   
\- Idziesz? – woła Sherlock już z przedpokoju, więc John łapie w biegu kurtkę, ledwo ma czas krzyknąć coś do pani Hudson o obiedzie na mieście. Sherlock biegnie przed siebie, a John próbuje nadążyć. 

Obaj tak bardzo za tym tęsknili.

*

Przesłuchanie w domu Roberta i Alice Wilsonów należy do tych przyjemniejszych, obywa się bez powodzi łez, dziwnych spojrzeń rzucanych raz po raz na Sherlocka czy przeraźliwych krzyków. Pani domu bardzo drżą ręce, kiedy podaje im kawę, filiżanki chrobotają o spodki, łyżeczka zbyt głośno dzwoni o porcelanę. Pan domu jest małomówny, nerwowymi ruchami głaszcze psa, rozpłaszczonego na jego kolanach.   
\- Czy może pani opisać tamten dzień? – pyta John, wyjmując z kieszeni oprawiony w czarną skórę notatnik i długopis. Sherlock marszczy brwi; John wie, że dostanie po uszach za przejęcie inicjatywy.  
Alice Wilson obraca na palcu obrączkę, odzywa się dopiero po chwili.  
\- Tamtego dnia pozwoliłam Angie pójść do koleżanki, później dowiedziałam się, że obie poszły do parku. Wie pan, Ogrody Kensingtońskie, rodzina Maggie mieszkała dosłownie przy nich, a Angie tak bardzo lubiła się z nią bawić, że są dwiema zagubionymi dziewczynkami… - na twarzy Alice pojawia się wymęczony uśmiech. Watson odpowiada uśmiechem, Sherlock prycha i macha ręką lekceważąco.  
\- Nudy. Interesuje mnie kwintesencja morderstwa, fakty, moment kluczowy, potrafi to pani pojąć? – pyta natarczywie. Uśmiech Alice znika jak starty gumką. John rzuca Sherlockowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wiedząc, że to na nic.   
\- Policja uznała to za zaginięcie – odzywa się po raz pierwszy pan Wilson, obejmując rozdygotaną żonę – nie znaleźli jeszcze żadnego znaku, nic, co by mówiło, że Angie…  
Nie kończy, zresztą Sherlock i tak wpada mu w słowo.  
\- Policja nie wie nic, przyjmują tam kaleki intelektualne, takie jak Anderson. A teraz proszę się skupić i opowiedzieć mi o całej sytuacji.  
Alice odgarnia włosy z twarzy i zaczyna jeszcze raz.  
\- Dziewczynki bawiły się tam razem, Angie znikła za rogiem, a kiedy Maggie zaczęła ją wołać, nie odpowiedziała. Ogrody Kensington są duże, myślała, że nasza córka schowała się gdzieś, ale kiedy zobaczyła Puszka…  
\- Puszka? – reaguje natychmiast Sherlock, marszcząc brwi. Ta rozmowa przyjmuje bardzo dziwny kierunek.  
\- Naszego yorka. Jest na tej fotografii, którą dostarczyliśmy policji. – Robert Wilson podaje psa Sherlockowi, który zastyga na moment, po czym próbuje ograniczyć obszar okłaczonego garnituru do minimum. John przygląda się zwierzakowi uważnie. Coś jest nie tak.  
\- Ale to nie jest ten sam pies, prawda? Tamten na zdjęciu…  
\- Był dużo młodszy – kończy Sherlock tonem, który wyraża, że zauważył to już wieki temu.   
Robert Wilson patrzy na nich niepewnie.  
\- Puszek ma siedem miesięcy. Tak jakby.   
Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad teriera, każąc Johnowi przyjrzeć się dokładnie.   
\- To niemożliwe, ten pies jest stary. Nawet posiwiał! – upiera się John, widząc srebrzystą sierść dookoła pyska. Robert Wilson kiwa głową.  
\- Weterynarz daje mu szesnaście lat. Jest taki, od kiedy Maggie znalazła go w parku. Pies został, postarzony o piętnaście lat, a nasza córka znikła bez śladu.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – pyta Sherlock starając się nadać głosowi odcień znudzenia. John nie daje się nabrać. Już kiedyś było podobnie, wtedy chodziło o innego, większego psa…   
\- Tak. – Alice patrzy na nich, jakby nie wierzyła, że to co powie, może mieć jakiś głębszy sens. – Pewnie uznają mnie panowie za wariatkę…  
Po minie Sherlocka John rozpoznał, że ten fakt mają już za sobą.  
\- …ale poszłam tam potem, kiedy Angie zaginęła. Byłam tam tyle razy, więcej niżby udało się policzyć… - Sherlock wywraca oczami, zirytowany, John szturcha go dyskretnie.  
\- Co takiego, Alice? – pyta, tym razem Sherlock nie protestuje.  
\- Za którymś razem wydawało mi się, że widziałam… anioła. Jednego z tych, które są w Cambridge, z dłońmi zasłaniającymi twarz. Kamiennego płaczącego anioła.  
\- Płaczące anioły to nie jest typowa ozdoba dla Londynu – zauważa Sherlock, odkładając psa na kanapę. Alice kiwa głową.  
\- Tak, zazwyczaj widuje się je w Cambridge, jako element kościołów, a nie tu, w centrum miasta. Wiem o tym, studiowałam architekturę. Nie mogłabym się pomylić. Tylko że – kobieta waha się przez moment, po czym kontynuuje – kiedy się odwróciłam, anioł zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Jak nasza Angie.

*

\- Zjedz coś, bo głupio się czuję.  
\- Nie jestem głodny – mruczy Sherlock, złączając czubki palców i gapiąc się w okno, na przeludnioną ulicę. John zastyga z widelcem wzniesionym w pół drogi do ust.  
\- Myślisz o tym, co powiedziała Alice?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, tak – odpowiada Sherlock, a John robi zdumioną minę.  
\- Czyli jej wierzysz? Daj spokój, na coś takiego mógł nabrać się Anderson, a nie ty!  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, w życiu nikt mnie tak nie obraził.  
\- Ja dalej sądzę, że to był szok. Kamienne anioły… po stracie bliskiej osoby widzimy różne rzeczy, śnimy o różnych rzeczach… - ciągnie John i nagle nie ma już apetytu na spaghetti.  
Osiemnaście miesięcy wisi między nimi jak wyrzut sumienia.  
\- O czym śniłeś, kiedy mnie nie było, John? – pyta Sherlock z tą dobrze znaną miną naukowca, który trafił na wyjątkowo wdzięczny obiekt badań. John odkłada sztućce i sięga po serwetkę.  
\- Wiesz, o czym – mówi, rzucając na stół banknot i zapinając kurtkę. – Skończyłem. Możemy iść.

*

Baker Street wypełnia się skrzypcową sonatą, Sherlock stoi w oknie, a John przetrząsa Internet w poszukiwaniu informacji. W końcu przeciera zaczerwienione oczy i odwraca się do swojego współlokatora.   
\- Nic. Na żadnej stronie, żadnym forum nie piszą nic o tym, w jaki sposób szczeniak może w jednej chwili przeobrazić się w steranego życiem psa.  
\- To właśnie ta interesująca część, John – Sherlock kończy gniewnym szarpnięciem, zły, że mu przerwano. – Kamiennego anioła możemy tłumaczyć przywidzeniami, szokiem, ale ja miałem tego cholernego psa na kolanach! I był stary! Jak Matuzalem!  
\- To nie musiał być ten sam pies.   
\- Aha, odstawiamy głos rozsądku, tak? Widziałem go, John. Na własne oczy. Czemu mogę wierzyć, jeśli nie własnym zmysłom, na czym w takim razie mogę polegać?  
\- Słyszałem to już kiedyś. Skończyło się na halucynogennym gazie i projekcie H. O. U. N. D.  
Sherlock jęczy z frustracją i opada na fotel.   
\- I jeszcze ta policja! – Sherlock wyrzuca ręce w powietrze - Lestrade i te jego sukinsynki, z Andersonem i Donovan na czele. Nigdy nic nie potrafią zrobić porządnie, nigdy nie są na czas, nigdy…  
Ale nagle Sherlock milknie i spogląda na Johna, zdumionego równie mocno jak detektyw.  
\- Słyszałeś to? To gdzieś na dole…  
Szum, coraz intensywniejszy, rosnący z każdą minutą, coś pomiędzy hamującym pociągiem a początkiem tornada. Niebieskie błyski, odbijające się w szybie. John wyjrzał przez okno.  
\- Co to?   
\- Myślę, że policja. Zawołałeś i masz, dokładnie na czas.  
\- Co?  
\- Przed naszym domem stoi policyjna budka. Niebieska. Drewniana. Taka, na oko, z lat sześćdziesiątych.

__________

* - _Wicher zmian  
Dmie prosto w oblicze czasu_

**\- Scorpions, "Wicher zmian"**


	2. Studium w granacie

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start_  
 **\- Coldplay, ‘The Scientist’** *

**Rozdział pierwszy  
Studium w granacie  
**

Sherlock od dawna nie wierzy w cuda. 

W wieku czterech lat, kiedy rozwiązał pierwszą sprawę swojego życia i przedstawił skuteczne dowody na to, że Święty Mikołaj tak naprawdę jest tatą, doprowadzając tym samym Mycrofta do płaczu, Sherlock był z siebie dumny. Niezachwiana pewność, że tym światem rządzą nieubłagane i absolutnie logiczne prawa fizyki, towarzyszyła mu zawsze od tamtego czasu. No, prawie zawsze. Ale można zapomnieć o tym pożałowania godnym incydencie z Baskerville. 

Ale teraz… to było zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden dzień. 

Sherlock wypada na zewnątrz, zapominając nawet o tak istotnym elemencie garderoby jak szalik. O tym, że Londyn wieczorami potrafi być cholernie zimny przypomina sobie dopiero widząc obłoczki pary w powietrzu i powstrzymując od dreszczy.  
\- Masz – John zarzuca mu na plecy płaszcz, sam ma wciągnięty tylko jeden rękaw kurtki. – Co to, do diabła, jest?!  
John. Wierny John, który pokazał mu swoje mieszkanie, to, w którym gnieździł się w pierwszych miesiącach od upadku. Puste ściany, pokryte zdaniem _wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa_ , tysiące razy wypisane żółtym aerografem. Upadek. Nie mówią o nim za wiele, próbują nie pamiętać, pojawia się w tych snach, których nie zdominował Afganistan i Moriarty; w chwilach, kiedy John w środku nocy idzie na palcach do jego pokoju, prawie niesłyszalny, by sprawdzić, czy nadal tam jest. Sherlock stara się wtedy ignorować ciche westchnienia ulgi.  
Któregoś dnia Sherlock łamie zasady nieprzywiązywania się do wspomnień i okleja ścianę pocztówkami z osiemnastu miesięcy, które zwraca mu Molly Hooper. Włochy, Tybet, Szwajcaria, Azerbejdżan, Polska, Peru i wiele innych. John protestuje dopiero, kiedy widoczki zasłaniają uśmiech na tapecie. 

Sherlock nie wierzy w cuda. Ma od tego Johna.

\- Żart. – mówi pogardliwie, podchodząc do budki i opukując ją dokładnie z kilku stron. Palcom odpowiada dźwięczny stukot drewna. – Mam nadzieję, że Lestrade i jego banda świetnie się teraz bawią, bo rano nie będzie im do śmiechu.   
\- Wygląda na oryginał – zauważa John niepewnie.  
\- Budki telefoniczne po raz ostatni sprawdzały się w Glasgow, w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Jestem pewny, że Scotland Yard ma na składzie jeszcze trochę reliktów przeszłości.  
\- Kogo nazywasz reliktem przeszłości?! – odzywa się oburzona budka i John podskakuje w powietrze, a Sherlock jednym szybkim ruchem łapie za klamkę i ciągnie ją do siebie.   
W drzwiach stoi mężczyzna w brązowym garniturze w prążki, wyciągniętym chyba z dna szafy pradziadka, przebiega przez głowę Sherlocka i zdaje się pasować, to na pewno jakiś fanatyk lat sześćdziesiątych. Za chwilę teoria pada, bo nieznajomy nosi parę wściekle czerwonych, znoszonych Converse’ów (właściciel takich butów żyje w ciągłym biegu, myśli Sherlock i chyba tym razem się nie myli) i wyciąga z kieszeni coś w rodzaju latarki świecącej błękitem. I jest jeszcze płaszcz, równie imponujący jak płaszcz Sherlocka, tylko beżowy i na pierwszy rzut oka dużo, dużo starszy.  
\- Kim jesteś? – pyta Sherlock agresywnie, bo wariat z budki oślepia go tą brzęczącą latarką, skanując od stóp do głów. Mężczyzna błyska uśmiechem.   
\- Doktor, miło poznać.   
Więc megaloman, szastający swoim naukowym tytułem. Jakby w dzisiejszych czasach na kimkolwiek to robiło wrażenie. Szkocki akcent, piegi, wielkie brązowe oczy i włosy rozwichrzone tuż nad czołem. Skąd Lestrade go wytrzasnął?  
\- Scotland Yard – mówi ten szaleniec, machając Sherlockowi przed nosem cienką okładką do dokumentów.  
\- Tak się składa, że znam wszystkich w Scotland Yardzie. Ciebie nigdy tam nie widziałem. Nie sądzę też, by instytucja zatrudniająca ćwierćinteligentów wymagała curriculum vitae z wyższym wykształceniem. I do twojej wiadomości – ten świstek jest czysty. Więc wymyśl coś innego, żeby mnie przekonać.  
\- Ooooooch. Oooooch, dobry jesteś! – krzyczy Doktor, kimkolwiek jest, robiąc przesadnie zdumioną minę a potem rozświetlając się w kolejnym uśmiechu. – Jak dotąd tylko Shakespeare to dostrzegł. No ale wiesz, to był Shakespeare. Człowiek, który streścił wszystkie ludzkie emocje w kilku sztukach i tak dalej. Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Mógłbym cię zapytać dokładnie o to samo.  
\- Wspominałem już, Doktor. Tylko Doktor.   
\- Doświadczenie mówi mi, że ludzie nie ograniczają się do tytułów.  
\- Och, nie. Nie, to nie tytuł. Nie mam żadnych dyplomów ani nic podobnego. – Uśmiecha się mężczyzna rozbrajająco.   
\- Lestrade czy Moriarty? – pyta Sherlock, w kieszeni spodni czuje ciężar pistoletu. Jest zmęczony. Jeśli to głupi dowcip Lestrade’a, niech przyjeżdża tu zaraz i zabiera tego czubka. Druga ewentualność byłaby gorsza. Sherlock wie, że Moriarty był tylko pająkiem snującym swą nić, tym epicentrum, które scalało całą sieć kryminalnego półświatka. Jego śmierć nie skończyła niczego i nadal nie są bezpieczni, Sherlock to rozumie i śpi z bronią pod poduszką. W Hiszpanii (Barcelona, wczesny marzec, siódmy punkt na trasie osiemnastu miesięcy, handlarze obrazami Picassa) natknął się na skrytobójcę w hotelowym pokoju. John nic nie wie, Hiszpania dla Johna jest tylko opowieścią o nieznośnym słońcu i szajce złodziei i jednym z niedokończonych projektów Gaudiego, kurzącym się w kącie; zapłata dla słynnego Sherlocka Holmesa zamiast zwykłego czeku.   
Mężczyzna zwany Doktorem patrzy na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Sherlock nigdy nie był dobry w odgadywaniu emocji i teraz nie jest inaczej. Sherlock wie, że emocje istnieją, jak fakty, ale uczuć nie da się rozrysować na ścianie, rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze, na trzy kupki pod względem ważności, chociaż próbował.   
Nagle, jakby po chwili zastanowienia, Doktor przenosi wzrok z Sherlocka na Johna i celuje w niego nienagannym uśmiechem.  
\- A jak ty się nazywasz?  
John zerka na Sherlocka, nim odpowiada.  
\- John.  
\- John. Dobre imię – John. Lubię to imię, sam czasem go używam. Znałem kilku porządnych Johnów. John Milton, John Lennon, John F. Kennedy… no, wyłączając księcia Jana, ten to miał paskudny charakter… - Doktor zawiesza się na moment, patrząc w próżnię - John. A jak dalej?  
\- John Watson – odzywa się John, oszołomiony prędkością wypowiedzi przybysza.  
\- Ha! – krzyczy triumfalnie wariat z budki i w kilku skokach dopada Sherlocka, który zamiast skorzystać z pistoletu zatacza się aż pod ścianę.  
\- Który mamy rok? Który mamy teraz rok?! – krzyczy, zaglądając Sherlockowi głęboko w oczy. John rusza szybko w ich kierunku, ale Doktor odwraca się w jego stronę i mówi uspokajająco:  
\- Nic mu nie zrobię. Zaufaj mi, jestem Doktorem. – i brzmi to dziwnie na miejscu, John zatrzymuje się i tylko przygląda podejrzliwie.   
\- Powiedz mi, który mamy rok – nalega Doktor, ściskając Sherlocka za ramiona. Sherlock nie rozumie, coś tu jest nie w porządku, bardzo nie w porządku, profesorowie z Oksfordu nie mają tyle siły, nawet najgłupsi policjanci zadają mądrzejsze pytania…  
\- Dwa tysiące dwunasty – odpowiada słabo Sherlock i wariat z budki równie gwałtownie go puszcza, biegając w te i wewte z tą błękitną niebieską latarką.  
\- Przez chwilę się bałem – mówi John podchodząc do niego. Sherlock masuje obolałe ramiona. – Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nie! Nienienienienienienie! Nie! Sherlock Holmes?! TEN Sherlock Holmes?! – postrzelony Szkot łapie się za głowę i Sherlock myśli, że nigdy nie widział w jednym geście aż tyle ekspresji.   
\- Jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant? I doktor John Watson , TEN doktor Watson? – upewnia się nieznajomy, podchodząc bliżej. Sodowe lampy oświetlają jego pociągłą, bladą twarz, oczy błyszczą w świetle latarni.  
Zarówno Sherlock, jak i John ostrożnie kiwają głowami. Doktor nie przestaje się uśmiechać.  
\- Nawet nie wiecie, jakim jestem fanem.

*

\- Więc… jesteś z policji? – pyta John, stawiając przed człowiekiem zwanym Doktorem kubek kawy. Dziwak – ciekawe, co o nim powiedziałaby Donovan, myśli Sherlock z przekąsem – rozgląda się dookoła, w końcu podchodzi do biblioteczki i przesuwa palcami po grzbietach książek. Nie ma ich wiele, niektóre tytuły się pokrywają. Zaczytana „Anatomia” Greya, dwa różne wydania – jedno należy do Johna, drugie do Sherlocka. Kilka tytułów Agathy Christie, przyniesionych z dołu przez panią Hudson; Sherlock nigdy do nich nie zajrzał, nie lubi Herkulesa Poirot. Doktor wyjmuje jeden z tomików i delikatnie przerzuca strony. Kiedy odpowiada, jego uśmiech nie sięga oczu.  
\- Nie. Nie, nie jestem. Nie lubimy się z policją za bardzo. W którąś Wielkanoc z kolei próbowali mnie aresztować.  
\- Jeżeli próbujesz wzbudzić moje zaufanie, unikałbym podobnych stwierdzeń. – skomentował Sherlock, zapadając się w fotel. – Kim jesteś? Odkąd wszedłeś do tego pokoju próbuję cię poznać, Doktorze.   
\- Jestem pewny, że jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant ma się czym popisać – mówi Doktor i nim John zdąży zaprotestować, Sherlock podsumowuje obserwacje.  
\- Zacznijmy od twoich butów – wygodne, znoszone, wiem, że dużo biegasz. Na podeszwach masz ślady miejsc w których byłeś, jesteś zatem aktywnym podróżnikiem. Ubierasz się w więcej niż ekstrawagancki sposób – chcesz zwrócić na siebie uwagę, wyróżnić się z tłumu, nie podążasz ślepo za modą, ten garnitur nosisz codziennie, no, może co drugi dzień, nie oddajesz go zbyt często do pralni, ale dobrze o niego dbasz. Płaszcz. Znam się na płaszczach, płaszcz to część ciebie, sposób, w jaki postrzegają cię inni. Twój płaszcz był już używany przez kogoś innego, prawdopodobnie szaloną fankę Janis Joplin. Nie pytaj skąd wiem, po prostu wiem. Nigdy nie nosisz przy sobie broni, ale mimo to doskonale umiesz się obronić. Jesteś wysoki, silny, ale w ostatnich miesiącach straciłeś na wadze, trudno ocenić ile, bo zawsze byłeś szczupły. Niewiele jesz i niewiele śpisz, zdradzają cię cienie pod oczami, tęsknisz za kimś, tacy jak ty zawsze podróżują z towarzyszem, ale teraz jesteś sam, czujesz się samotny, ale nie chcesz pozwolić nikomu podróżować razem z tobą. Sentymenty, nigdy ich nie rozumiałem. Twoje zachowanie. To tylko poza, udajesz, że jesteś beztroski, zabawny, nie umiesz usiedzieć w miejscu, ludzie lgną do ciebie, bo wierzą, że im dłużej taki będziesz, będą się czuć bezpiecznie, a tobie się to podoba, lubisz być ich przewodnikiem i obrońcą. Ale tak naprawdę jesteś smutny i zmęczony i to zachowanie pozwala tylko odciągnąć ich uwagę. Mam rację?  
Sherlock roziskrzonymi oczami wpatruje się w przybysza. Doktor opiera się plecami o gzyms zgaszonego kominka.  
\- Jak mówiłem, jesteś dobry – odpowiada po chwili, tym razem bez cienia uśmiechu. - W większość rzeczy trafiłeś bez pudła, rzeczywiście podróżuję i sporo biegam. Tam, gdzie trafiam zawsze znajdzie się powód do biegania.   
\- Na butach masz wciąż ślady piasku, angielskiej ziemi i czegoś jeszcze. – Ciągnie Sherlock, a John patrzy na niego potępiająco. – Ale musiałbym dokładniej obejrzeć to pod mikroskopem, żeby ustalić pochodzenie…  
\- Księżyc.  
\- Słucham…?  
\- To księżycowy pył. Nigdy nie daje się sprać tak do końca. Bo widzisz, Sherly… w swojej dedukcji pominąłeś jedną, dość ważną rzecz – ja też jestem geniuszem. I wiem, że w tym wszystkim, co zobaczyłeś, jedna rzecz nie daje ci spokoju, jest coś, co nie pasuje do całości, jak niedokończona kostka Rubika. Coś nieprawdopodobnego, niemożliwego, coś całkiem, zupełnie, kompletnie _nielogicznego_. Zgadza się? – Doktor ponownie błyska uśmiechem.  
Sherlock spogląda na tego szaleńca, którego wpuścili do domu – w zasadzie, to John go wpuścił i zaproponował kawę, najwidoczniej tytuł doktora oznacza, że każdy ma obowiązek wymieniania się lekarskimi anegdotkami, nawet jeśli w niewiadomy sposób przenosi budkę policyjną pod ich mieszkanie. Lekarz, ekscentryczny profesor, wagabunda, przydupas Lestrade’a – żadna z tych opcji nie pasuje do końca. I te oczy, oczy jak lód i ogień, oczy w których gniew jest uśpiony gdzieś na dnie źrenic. Oczy w pajęczynie zmarszczek od śmiechu. Wzrok, który jest zdolny przebić stal. 

Sherlock jeszcze u nikogo nie widział takich _starych_ oczu. Po raz pierwszy od długiego, bardzo długiego czasu ogarniają go wątpliwości.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta. – Doktor… Doktor kto?  
\- Jeśli ci powiem, nie uwierzysz mi – ostrzega Doktor, przysuwając sobie krzesło i machając na Johna, żeby też usiadł.   
\- Sprawdź mnie – mówi Sherlock wyzywająco, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i rozkładając się na pół pokoju.  
\- To długa historia – zaczyna Doktor, obracając w dłoniach wciąż ciepły kubek po kawie – Zaczyna się tak – dawno, dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce…

*

A więc – gwiazdy. Ciała niebieskie, płonące kule gazu, skupiska materii w stanie plazmy lub zdegenerowanej. Jasne dziury w aksamitnej płaszczyźnie nieba. Sherlock zna teorię, odrobił lekcje po tym, jak ten pieprzony Golem o mały włos nie zadusił ich obu w przeklętym planetarium. Gwiazdy tworzą się z mieszanki wodoru, helu i innych pierwiastków. Gwiazdy grupują się w konstelacje, a dzięki niezawodnej sile grawitacji także w gromady i galaktyki.  
W opowieści szaleńca ze Szkocji – _„Nienienie, nie jestem ze Szkocji, wiele planet ma północ!”_ , protestuje, wymachując rękami w obronnym geście – gwiazdy pulsują, migoczą, drżą i żyją. Ten wariat na kawałku papieru rozrysowuje wir czasowy i objaśnia strukturę czasu – wszystkie pętle, supły, podróże tam i z powrotem. Czas przypomina węzeł gordyjski – jeden koniec liny pociąga za sobą kolejny. Sherlock go rozumie. 

Sherlock rozumie, a nie wierzy, nie po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zegar wybija trzecią w nocy, niebo szczęśliwie ma odcień atramentu i przez chmury nie przebija się nic. Mimo to Holmes w zamyśleniu zerka raz po raz za okno.

Około trzeciej czterdzieści John mruczy coś pod nosem o teorii światów Everetta, coś o dziesiątym wymiarze, antycząstkach i innych teoriach udowadnianych z uporem przez nawiedzonych fizyków. Sherlock kręci się w fotelu, mając w głębokim poważaniu historie science-fiction. Doktor z planety Gallifrey – Sherlock zapamiętał nazwę, nigdy wcześniej jej nie słysząc – patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Słowa i bajki niekoniecznie mnie przekonują - mówi, składając dłonie razem, kątem oka widzi, jak John wzdryga się. Sherlock domyśla się, o co mu chodzi. W blasku kominka musi wyglądać jak wtedy, jak w Baskerville. Wtedy też istniało naukowe wytłumaczenie.   
\- Zawsze jest naukowe wytłumaczenie – powtarza na głos ostatnią myśl, a Doktor kręci głową.   
\- Nauka to bardzo pojemna rzecz. John, przynieś mi stetoskop – prosi cicho. John marszczy czoło, próbując zrozumieć, ale przyzwyczajony do żołnierskich rozkazów, wstaje i szybko wraca z przyrządem. Podaje go Doktorowi, a ten wręcza go Sherlockowi.  
\- Załóż. I posłuchaj. Tylko słuchaj uważnie – mówi, przykładając końcówkę stetoskopu do piersi.  
\- Co ty…  
\- Chciałeś namacalnych dowodów.  
\- A więc?  
\- Więc ci je zapewniam. Słuchaj, a nie gadaj. Podobno jesteś genialnym detektywem. Wyciągaj wnioski.  
Sherlock zakłada słuchawki. Serce Doktora bije równym rytmem, ale… o Boże, to echo, to musi być echo…  
\- John – mówi zmienionym głosem, Doktor uśmiecha się jednym kątem ust.   
\- Myślę, że Sherlock potrzebuje lekarskiej konsultacji, doktorze Watson.  
Więc John przejmuje stetoskopowe słuchawki, a po jego zszokowanej minie Sherlock wie, że się nie przesłyszał. To nie było echo.

Ten wariat, ten czubek, ten… Doktor nie jest człowiekiem. Tylko kosmita może mieć dwa serca.

\- Możesz mnie opisać na blogu – cieszy się Doktor, podczas gdy szczęka Johna opada coraz niżej. – Wymyślimy jakiś chwytliwy tytuł. Co powiecie na „Studium w granacie”?

*

Sherlock sam nie wie, kiedy zaskoczenie przechodzi w akceptację – może wtedy, kiedy wygląda przez okno, niebo różowieje, a budka telefoniczna mieni się wszystkimi możliwymi odcieniami niebieskiego – jedna z trzech barw podstawowych, zakres fali światła wynosi od 420 do 490 nanometrów. Błękit pruski, ultramaryna, lazuryt, indygo, cyjan, turkus. Granatowy. Kiedyś Sherlock próbował poczuć barwy, jak Vincent van Gogh – fizycznie ich kosztując. Odkrył wtedy, że niebieski wcale nie jest zimny, a czerwony gorący i oba smakują tak samo, rozbełtaną farbą. To jeszcze jeden naukowy eksperyment, tym wspanialszy, że całkowicie, zupełnie nieprzewidywalny. Wehikuł czasu. Też coś. Bzdura. Ale ten Doktor ma twarz jasną, otwartą i szczerą, podobną do twarzy Johna – czy wszyscy lekarze wyglądają tak samo? – i może to dlatego Sherlock w końcu mu ufa. 

To zaufanie na kredyt i bardzo łatwo je zniszczyć.

Sherlock nie wierzy w cuda, w gwiazdy, których można dotknąć i wirujące przez kosmos budki telefoniczne – Doktor lubi zmyślać i improwizować, lubi skupiać na sobie uwagę i popisywać się wiedzą i Sherlock to także rozumie, bo sam robi to samo. To część pracy detektywa, pokazanie tym wszystkim ludziom o ciasnych umysłach, że istnieje jakaś większa, potężniejsza siła zwana inteligencją. I że używając jej można rozwiązać każdy problem.  
Pani Hudson, przyzwyczajona do niezapowiedzianych gości, przynosi im śniadanie, chleb, jajka, miód i dżem poziomkowy i całe mnóstwo herbaty. Doktor entuzjastycznie rzuca się na jedzenie, konwersując żywo z Johnem o układzie nerwowym Sonataran i o ich taktykach wojennych:  
\- Najlepsi żołnierze we wszechświecie, zorganizowani i nieustraszeni… tylko wyglądają jak pieczone kartofle, ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego… herbata. Herbata z mlekiem, świetnie! Anglia ma najlepszą białą herbatę ze wszystkich światów. Anglia. To zawsze jest Anglia. Myślałem, że znudzę się nią po kilku stuleciach, ale nie. Anglia zawsze mnie zaskakuje.  
Sherlock nie może znieść dłużej tego bełkotu, więc płynnym ruchem opada na fotel, pogrążając się w myślach. Dziewczynka. Anioły. Starzejący się pies. Jakiś fragment, maleńki detal dzięki któremu wszystko złoży się w sensowną całość. Jeszcze raz – dziecko, pies, anioły…  
John wyrywa go z zamyślenia, szczękając sztućcami i zbierając talerze.  
\- Znowu nic nie jadłeś.  
\- Myślę. Jedzenie to tylko paliwo. Jak kofeina. Albo tytoń.   
Doktor – w myślach Sherlock zaczyna nazywać go Drugim Doktorem, ten pierwszy stoi nad nim z cierpiętniczą miną, prawie jak Mycroft – udaje, że przygląda się pocztówkom na wiktoriańskiej tapecie, ale Sherlock nie daje się zwieść. Nieznaczne drgnięcie głowy, ucho uważniej łowi dźwięki z odległej części pokoju. Pozornie znudzona mina.

Drugi Doktor słucha.

\- Anioły, John – mówi z naciskiem; ich prywatny szyfr. Kredyt zaufania do Drugiego nie jest na tyle duży, by wciągać go w ich prywatne sprawy, którymi zajmuje się cały Scotland Yard, no, ale policja się nie liczy.   
Za późno. Drugi jest już przy nich i zamiast uśmiechu ma twarz ściągniętą niepokojem.   
\- Anioły – wzdycha głośno, włosy targane jedną ręką przypominają teraz ptasie gniazdo – powinienem się domyślić. Nigdy nie trafiam tu przypadkowo.   
Sherlock i John wymieniają spojrzenia. Doktor niecierpliwie kuca naprzeciw Holmesa i mówi w zamyśleniu:  
\- Niech zgadnę, chodzi o kamienne płaczące anioły i ludzi znikających bez śladu.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – pyta ostro Sherlock, John sięga po komórkę, rozumieją się bez słów. Ten obcy – Drugi – wie zdecydowanie za dużo.  
\- Stąd, że już raz się z nimi spotkałem. – odpowiada natychmiast Doktor. Wciąż ma poważną minę, w oczach kryje się coś nieokreślonego, czego nie potrafiłaby nazwać normalna, nudna osoba, a co dopiero socjopata. John nie wytrzymuje pierwszy. Opowiada o wizycie inspektora policji, o studentce, biznesmenie, staruszce i dziecku. O Ogrodach Kensington. O aniele i yorku.   
\- Tak, jak myślałem. Powinienem wam coś pokazać. – zmiana na twarzy Doktora jest jak błysk flesza, uśmiech tworzy promienne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu – Allons-y!  
Sherlock nie pamięta zbyt wiele z szaleńczego biegu na dół. Budka telefoniczna mruczy cicho, kiedy Doktor klepie ją z czułością po drzwiach jak ukochanego psa.   
\- To jest moja TARDIS, opowiadałem wam o niej. Wchodźcie śmiało.   
John przekracza próg pierwszy, robiąc głęboki wdech jak przed zanurzeniem się w lodowatej wodzie. Sherlock niezdecydowany przytupuje na zewnątrz, zawiązując pasek atłasowego szlafroka. Doktor patrzy na niego wyzywająco, nieco rozbawiony.   
\- No dalej, Sherly, tylko bez ociągania.   
\- Nie nazywaj mnie Sherly! – warczy Sherlock, ale krzyk Johna sprawia, że bez wahania wpada do środka.  
\- To jest…  
\- Większe od środka, to chciałeś powiedzieć? – Doktor niefrasobliwie oparł się o fantazyjnie powyginane kolumny. Wyglądały jak zaprojektowane przez szalonego secesyjnego artystę. Pochodzącego z pięćdziesiątego wieku.   
\- To jest absolutnie nielogiczne.  
\- Dziękuję za komplement.   
Koralowe kolumny, piętra i kondygnacje, kręcone schody i stalowe barierki, to było wszystko, co zobaczył Sherlock w pierwszym momencie. Na tym poziomie, na którym stali prawdopodobnie zmieściłby się cały salon i może jeszcze jedna trzecia pokoju Johna. Pomarańczowe, ciepłe światło zalewające całe pomieszczenie i nieustanne, ciche mruczenie w tle rozproszyło jego zmysły. Dopiero po chwili Sherlock uważniej przyjrzał się temu, co tkwiło na samym środku. Pulpit sterowniczy wyposażony w całą masę pokręteł, pulsujących kolorowym światłem diod i urządzeń, których słynny detektyw-konsultant nigdy nie widział w swoim życiu. I nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy. Wszystko tutaj było zaprzeczeniem dotychczasowych przekonań Sherlocka – te trąbki, harmonijki, kielich gramofonu wyrastający gdzieś z boku konsoli i ekran wyciągnięty gdzieś z otchłani przeszłości, w którym teraz widział drzwi Baker Street z numerem domu. Po kilku – a może kilkunastu? – minutach Sherlock zrozumiał, że nigdy tego nie pojmie.   
\- Więc… to wyrosło? Jak roślina?  
\- Tak. – Doktor uśmiechnął się, tym razem z dumą. – Jest piękna, prawda?  
Maszyna wydała z siebie nowy rodzaj przeciągłego mruczenia.  
\- Och, naprawdę nie musiałaś tego mówić…  
\- I potrafisz z nią rozmawiać – Sherlock poczuł, że trochę go to wszystko przerasta.   
\- Doktorze – odzywa się John po raz pierwszy – czy to jest kuchnia?  
\- Hmmm? Tak, chyba tak. Kuchnia, dalej trzy korty do squasha, ogród z fontanną – styl francuski, uwielbiam Wersal… opowiadałem wam już, jak poznałem Madame de Pompadour? I basen. To znaczy powinien być basen, jeszcze go nie znalazłem…  
John rusza w kierunku kuchni, Sherlock odprowadza go zszokowanym spojrzeniem. Żadnych pytań. Żadnych wątpliwości. Cały John.  
\- Ale co to wszystko ma wspólnego z aniołami? – pyta Sherlock, zdążywszy już trochę ochłonąć.  
\- Pierwszy błąd, wymawiasz to z małej litery. Z Aniołami. Z Płaczącymi Aniołami. Posłuchaj mnie, Sherlocku – Doktor łapie genialnego detektywa za ramiona i Sherlock wzdryga się, zaglądając w te prastare oczy – musisz zrozumieć, że na świecie jest więcej niż inteligencja i logika, że są niebezpieczeństwa o których wam się nie śniło, że przy nich Moriarty to zaledwie okruch tego całego zła, na które stać wszechświat. Że są wojny, które niszczą galaktyki i w których giną całe gatunki…  
\- Jak twoi ludzie.  
\- Słucham…? – Sherlock z satysfakcją obserwuje jak Drugi – gdzie się podział John, do cholery? – puszcza jego ramiona i wpatruje się w niego z lękiem.  
\- Jesteś sam. Wszyscy z twojej rasy zginęli. Wszyscy… Władcy Czasu.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Nie powinieneś był zasypiać w moim fotelu. Mówisz przez sen.  
Nagle w drzwiach staje trzęsący się John, słomiane włosy kleją mu się do czoła, na podświetlanej podłodze rośnie kałuża wody. Obaj – Doktor i Sherlock – patrzą na niego zaskoczeni.  
\- Znalazłem basen. A dokładniej to on znalazł mnie. Pojawił się znikąd, tuż pod moimi stopami – mówi John, dygocąc z zimna. Doktor klepie z uznaniem TARDIS po jednej z roślinnych kolumn.   
\- Ooooch, lubisz go, prawda? Pozwoliłaś mu znaleźć basen. A mnie nie.  
Mruczenie.  
\- Co to znaczy: powinieneś już wiedzieć, gdzie jest? W końcu podróżujemy ze sobą tylko jakieś osiemset lat…  
Głośne mruczenie.  
\- Och, zamknij się. – Doktor odwraca się do Johna, który wygląda jak półtora nieszczęścia. – Druga kondygnacja do góry, trzecie drzwi po lewej.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Garderoba. Idź i się przebierz.

*

Kiedy John wraca, ma na sobie nową skórzaną kurtkę, powycieraną na łokciach i czarną, dżinsy wyglądające, jakby pamiętały czasy Dzikiego Zachodu – prawdopodobnie tak jest – i długi kolorowy szalik, wijący się za nim po podłodze. Obaj – Drugi i Sherlock – obrzucają go taksującym spojrzeniem. Doktor gwiżdże cicho przez zęby, jedną dłonią przesuwając jakąś dźwignię w konsoli.   
\- Ciekawy wybór… Lubiłem ten szalik. I kurtkę. A spodnie pożyczyłem od starego P. T. Barnuma. To był gość…   
W odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Johna, Sherlock wywraca oczami.  
\- Co złego było w piżamie i szlafroku? – pyta, omiatając pogardliwym wzrokiem czterometrowy szalik. John kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Poza tym, że były przemoczone? Nic, absolutnie nic. Wpadłem do basenu, Sherlock. Do basenu! W statku kosmicznym, który udaje budkę telefoniczną z lat sześćdziesiątych. Uważasz, że to, co noszę, jest największym problemem, na który ostatnio się natknęliśmy?  
\- Dokładniej z tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego trzeciego – wtrąca Drugi konwersacyjnym tonem – I mówiąc szczerze, w twoim poprzednim stroju przypominałeś mi mojego starego znajomego, nazywa się Arthur Dent, ostatnio widzieliśmy się w okolicach Beltegeuzy, twojego wzrostu, rude włosy, szczególne upodobanie do herbaty earl grey, może się poznaliście… - John kręci głową, Drugi wygląda na rozczarowanego - …nie? Szkoda. Polubilibyście się.  
\- Abstrahując od twoich krewnych i znajomych, Doktorze – warczy Sherlock, całkiem tracąc cierpliwość – czy nie powinniśmy wrócić do sprawy Aniołów? Mam nadzieję, że tym razem dobrze to wymówiłem – dodaje po krótkiej chwili z przekąsem.  
Drugi wyjmuje z kieszeni płaszcza okulary, płynnym ruchem wsadzając je na nos i poważniejąc.   
\- No, teraz lepiej. Nie, żebym miał wadę wzroku, sprawiają, że wyglądam mądrze.  
Przynajmniej pozornie, myśli Sherlock i wzdycha, opadając na coś, co wygląda jak siedzenia samochodowe, wyrwane z jakiegoś przedpotopowego modelu (najprawdopodobniej chevrolet Impala, rocznik sześćdziesiąt siedem, kolor czarny, najwyraźniej kierowca lubił muzykę rockową i hamburgery, co wskazuje na Amerykanina) i przerobione na kanapę.  
\- Płaczące Anioły tak naprawdę nie płaczą – mówi Doktor, jednocześnie zapisując coś maczkiem na błękitnej kartce – to swego rodzaju mechanizm obronny. Są jak… - zamyśla się, burząc ręką włosy – jak patyczaki.   
\- Patyczaki? – John okręca się szalikiem jakieś dziesięć razy – Co masz na myśli, Doktorze?  
\- Mimezja, John – odpowiada Sherlock, zanim Drugi zdążył otworzyć usta – właściwa nazwa patyczaków to straszyki, całkiem adekwatnie, prawda? Bierzesz do ręki kawałek drewna, a on ożywa w twoich palcach. Owady z rodziny phasmida chętnie imitują gałązki, udając to, czym nie są. Jak na przykład ta budka…  
\- …albo Anioły – kończy Doktor, wcale nie wyglądając na urażonego. – Są całkiem bezpieczne, kiedy masz je w zasięgu wzroku, kiedy się na nie patrzy, bo wtedy to zwykły kamień. A kamienia nie można zabić. Jednak kiedy tylko odwrócisz głowę, kiedy popatrzysz w inną stronę, nawet kiedy mrugniesz… - Doktor robi efektowną pauzę, która tylko na Johnie wywiera zamierzone wrażenie - …o tak, wtedy masz się czego bać.   
\- Zabijają?  
\- Gorzej. Zabijają w najokrutniejszy, najbardziej wyrachowany sposób. Przenoszą cię w czasie.  
Sherlock parska drwiąco śmiechem, Doktor nie zwraca na niego najmniejszej uwagi.   
\- Lądujesz w przeszłości, trzydzieści, pięćdziesiąt lat przed twym narodzeniem. Czasami nawet wcześniej. I czekasz na swoją śmierć, wiedząc, że nie masz szans na powrót do domu, do punktu, z którego wyruszyłeś, a Anioły pożerają wszystkie dni, które straciłeś, które mogłeś mieć, a które nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Całe życie zburzone w okamgnieniu.   
\- Chcesz powiedzieć - Sherlock starannie dobiera słowa – że wszyscy ci ludzie znikający bez śladu zostali porwani przez posągi?  
\- Przez kosmitów, a nie przez posągi. Przez rasę tak starą, że gallifreyskie legendy straszą nimi dzieci. Zastanówcie się – mówi Doktor dalej, Sherlock znacząco unosi brwi przy określeniu „kosmici”, nie komentując go ani słowem – ile cmentarzy jest w tym mieście. Ile kościołów. W ilu ogrodach napuszeni bogacze stawiają kamienne rzeźby. Ile jest możliwości – kończy, patrząc znacząco na Sherlocka. Detektyw patrzy na niego z uznaniem.  
\- A krew? – pyta wreszcie, marszcząc brwi – Myślałem, że to bezkrwawi zabójcy?  
Doktor przeczesuje palcami potargane włosy.  
\- To coś nowego. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem.  
\- To znaczy, że to miało miejsce wcześniej? – pyta John szybko.  
\- Tu macie listę – Doktor wkłada do kieszeni byłego żołnierza niebieską kartkę, złożoną na cztery i przeciera okulary połą płaszcza – Będzie wam łatwiej.  
\- Co to znaczy? – John nierozumiejąco patrzy na Doktora. Drugi klepie go po ramieniu.  
\- To znaczy, że nie zostało mi dużo czasu i muszę jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw po drodze. A poza tym… myślę, że Sherlock marzy o tym, żeby w końcu zająć się tą sprawą. Zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu na pogaduszkach, mam rację? – odwraca się do Sherlocka, siedzącego w tak nonszalanckiej pozie, na jaką tylko go w tej chwili stać.  
\- Rzeczywiście – Sherlock podnosi się z prowizorycznej kanapy i kiwa Doktorowi głową na pożegnanie. – Chodź, John, musimy się pospieszyć. My też nie mamy wiele czasu.  
\- Sherly? – słyszy za sobą optymistyczny aż do bólu ton i wbrew sobie ogląda się przez ramię. Doktor majstruje przy pulpicie kontrolnym TARDIS, z jedną ręką w kieszeni spodni, beztrosko kiwając się w przód i tył w znoszonych trampkach.   
\- Tak? – pyta Sherlock z westchnieniem. Domyśla się, co zaraz nastąpi.  
\- Wpadnę jeszcze. No wiesz, zobaczyć jak ci idzie.  
Kiedy budka telefoniczna z całym światem w środku znika w szumie i podmuchu, Sherlock wciąż niedowierzająco kręci głową. Granatowy. Granatowy nigdy już nie będzie taki sam. 

*

Wracają na górę, ignorując pytania pani Hudson o to, gdzie podział się ich gość i czy wróci na obiad. Sherlock staje w oknie, nie obserwując przechodniów jak zwykle; niewinna codzienna rozrywka, wbrew powszechnym przekonaniom każdy z nich nosi swoje sekrety wystawione na pokaz i nie ma w tym nic złego, że jest osoba, która dzieli się nimi ze swym współlokatorem. Czasami i resztą Anglii. Cisza wibruje, laptop Johna mruczy cicho, włączony przez całą noc, a jego właściciel opada na kanapę, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Myślałem, że gorzej być nie może.  
Sherlock odwraca się, wyrwany z rozmyślań, marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumie.  
\- Gdybym nie miał na sobie tego – John owija koniec szalika wokół dłoni – nie uwierzyłbym w to.  
\- Metoda eliminacji, John – mruczy Sherlock pod nosem, nie znajdując riposty czającej się na końcu języka; pierwszy raz od spotkania Irene Adler – prawda, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobna, zawsze zostanie prawdą.  
\- Sally Sparrow – słyszy Sherlock i obraca się za siebie.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie powiedziałem, przeczytałem – poprawia go John, trzymając w ręku błękitną kartkę. Sherlock ocenia ją na pierwszy rzut oka – cienki papier, matowa powierzchnia, nic specjalnego, nie tak naprawdę. Liczą się słowa.  
John bez słowa podaje mu kartkę i patrzy wyczekująco. Wskazówki są trzy, charakter pisma Drugiego jest niedbały, ale ścisły, lekko pochylony w prawo. Sherlock skupia się na treści.

1\. Sally Sparrow  
2\. Wester Drumlins  
3\. Torchwood

\- Wychodzimy, John – mówi Sherlock rozkazująco, w kilka chwil zamieniając piżamę na garnitur, a szlafrok na płaszcz, a widząc w oczach Johna znaki zapytania, dodaje szybko:  
\- Zaczniemy od Sally Sparrow. Znów jesteśmy w grze.

 

__________

* - _Wyjaw mi swe sekrety i zadaj swe pytania  
Och, wróćmy do początku_  
 **\- Coldplay, "Naukowiec"**  



End file.
